


Escape plan

by Baly0110



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dream is nervous at the beggining, Face Reveal, Fluff, Height Differences, I wrote it instead of doing my school assignments for tomorrow, Kissing, M/M, Scars, awesamdude makes an appearance just to die, best boy - Freeform, dream face reveal, george is Soft, how do you even tag these?, just enjoy :), mostly just kissing and comfort, sapnap is the best side character, scarred face, unexpected prison visit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:15:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29273094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baly0110/pseuds/Baly0110
Summary: Breaking out of prison wasn't a priority in Dream's mind. But what if George were to help him out, and they figure out their feelings?
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 106





	Escape plan

**Author's Note:**

> Basically George and Sapnap help Dream break out of prison, and George and Dream have a talk afterwards. Helpess gays, as we know them :)  
> This was a suggestion from Reddit, so I hope I did it justice!  
> The prompt was ''George trying to break Dream out of prison'' UU
> 
> Also, can you tell I'm not good with titles :')
> 
> It took exactly an hour to write this and I'll say, I'm pretty proud  
> I really hope you enjoy!! It is pretty much a slowburn, so..

Breaking out of prison wasn’t necessarily on Dream’s mind. He knew he was safe there. Safe from the outside, from the Egg, from everything else. So no, he wasn’t planning on escaping anytime soon.

But that didn’t mean an occasional visit from his friends was unwelcomed.

He missed his friends, he missed George, and Sapnap, and… Well, if he were to be honest, that was about it. Tommy was annoying, more like a puppet he could play with. But he was bored now. Bored of doing that.

Besides Tommy, and Bad, he hasn’t gotten any other visits. Bad did tell him that he’d tell the others to try and visit, but Dream doubted that would happen anytime soon. He knew what he did was wrong, he knew his friends would probably be scared of him now. 

So you can imagine how surprised he was when Sam announced that he was going to have a visitor that day.

He wasn’t told who the visitor was, though. Sam said it would be a secret, a surprise, but he didn’t like surprises. He didn’t like uncertainty, because he was always a step ahead of everyone, always had control and always knew what was going to happen. He didn’t like not knowing. And he didn’t like the unexpected turn of events when he had both Tommy and Tubbo at his fingertips.

In any case, he spent the rest of the day worried. Why was he worried? He didn’t know. Dream knew that if he was feeling threatened, he could punch the other and they’d die. Half a heart isn’t much, after all.

He spent the day looking at his clock, playing with it, writing, and looking at the clock impatiently again.  
Once he heard the lava starting to retract, though, Dream’s eyes perked up behind the broken mask and he looked towards the clearing path in front of him.

And there he was.

Moving on the platform towards him.

George was the surprise visitor.

Dream could feel his heart start to beat faster and harder inside his chest, could feel his hands starting to shake. He didn’t like this feeling. Just like uncertainty, fear and helplessness were on his list of things he hated. He despised not feeling in control, especially of his own body, and especially when it came to George.  
He couldn’t lie to himself about his crush on his best friend, but he knew he had no more chances now. Not after traumatizing and betraying so many people. Not after betraying George.

As the platform reached his obsidian cage, Dream gulped down audibly and back away slightly. He didn’t know what was going on in George’s mind right now, but he knew what was going through his own.

He didn’t want to approach the brunette until he knew it was safe to do so.

‘’Hello, Dream.’’ The other spoke, his voice almost monotone, his face not revealing any emotion. 

The lava behind him started pouring down again, and soon, they were left alone. Only Dream and George inside an obsidian prison, with no one else watching.  
Dream furrowed his brows slightly, but he knew they couldn’t be seen. His mask, although broken and cracked, was still covering his upper part of the face, still covered half of his emotions. Sam did try to take it away, more than once, but Dream managed to convince him to let him keep it. It was the only sense of safety he had left, and he wasn’t the most confident in his looks. Not after what happened to his face.

‘’…George.’’ Dream hesitated before responding. He was still not making any other move towards George. But he could see George approaching him and somehow, he managed to get even more nervous than he already was.

In the fraction of a second, George was now hugging Dream tightly, holding onto him for dear life, putting down the emotionless façade and letting himself feel the warmth of Dream’s body again.

‘’Fuck- I missed you-‘’ He mumbled in Dream’s shoulder, as the blonde was taller than him, holding onto the back of Dream’s shirt.  
Dream was startled by the sudden contact, but it didn’t take long until he let his stiff body relax into the older man’s embrace, hugging him back and letting his head rest on the side of George’s.

‘’George-‘’ He choked, the only word stuck in his throat.

The hug didn’t last long though, as George soon let go and looked up at Dream’s mask, brows knitted together.

He was whispering now, getting closer to Dream’s ear, standing on his tippy toes to do so.

‘’I have a plan. Don’t ask questions, just go along with it and it’ll be fine, alright? I’m getting you out of here. I promise. We’ll have lots of time to talk afterwards.’’ The Brit spoke, taking a step back and waiting until Dream gave his confirmation to continue.

‘’Alright, now he’s what we’re gonna do. Remember what you told Bad? About your prank? I need you to do that. Make Sam come here while I’m here. I’ve snuck Sapnap in, so he still has all his items. He’s invisible, so while Sam gets on the platform, he can sneak on with him, and we can slain him once he’s here. But you gotta be careful not to die, alright? Stay in the back and act normal while he’s making his way over.’’

And that’s what they did. Sapnap managed to come on the platform with Sam, both him and George managed to slain him once he was in the obsidian cell, and Dream was able to gather all his items. Including fire resistance potions.

All three of them got out of the prison safely, the plan working so perfectly, they couldn’t believe it. Sapnap and George had a secret hideout ready for when Dream was out, and once they all got there, Dream couldn’t help but laugh.

He was laughing whole-heartedly and the other two were looking at his as if he was insane, before joining in.

‘’I can’t believe we just did that- YOU just did that! For me- I thought- I thought you guys hated me!’’ Dream managed to say between laughs, which soon turned quiet as he looked at the other two, all of them sitting at a table.

‘’Dream! No- No no , we could never hate you! Yes, what you did wasn’t good, but remember what we promised? Dream Team forever! Bad helped with the plan too, actually. He was the one to come up with it after visiting you and seeing the inside of the prison. Make sure to thank him when we see him.’’ Sapnap said, looking at their friend with a smile on his face. He was glad their best friend was back.

George was a bit quiet, though, and soon enough, he walked over to Sapnap to whisper something in his ear, and Sapnap stood up with a smile, a thumbs up, and walked in another room in the hideout. They couldn’t exactly just go out right now as they were most probably wanted, even when in need of privacy. At least they thought about this possibility while building the hideout, as they made multiple rooms.

The brunette sat down at the table in front of Dream, facing him.

‘’I can’t believe you’re back…’’ He whispered, and Dream tilted his head to the side like a confused puppy. He didn’t understand why Sapnap had to leave, or why George was suddenly so quiet and almost..nervous? Dream noticed the small tremble in the other’s voice.

‘’I missed you so much, you know that? And I didn’t know what happened until I heard others celebrating your imprisonment. I couldn’t believe it, of course. It all happened so fast. I didn’t even know if I should visit. If I could. If you would want me to. I thought you’d be blaming me for not helping out in your master plan and I’m so sorry I wasn’t there and-‘’

He was cut off by his hand being taken in Dream’s, being held tightly, reassuringly, and by Dream shushing him.

‘’I guess we need more communication, huh?’’ Dream chuckled softly. ‘’It’s not your fault. It’s mine. Completely, 100% mine. I didn’t even tell you about my ‘master plan’, how could you know about it? And it wasn’t a good plan anyways..I mean, it was good. It was fantastic! Almost flawless. But it wasn’t for a good cause. It didn’t have good intentions and it didn’t have a really..nice way of succeeding.’’

Dream looked down then, and sighed.

‘’George, I’m not sure how much this is going to last, you know..They’re going to catch us some time. We can’t just run forever. But it’s fine. I can take all the blame, say I came up with it, and..beg they let you guys free,alright? For now, I just want to enjoy the moment and enjoy the time I can spend with you guys. Is that okay?’’ 

The blonde looked up at George, a small, almost hurt smile playing on his lips. He wanted to enjoy the moments with his best friends as much as he could before the inevitable would happen. Wanted to use every second with George as best as he could.

And obviously, George didn’t seem happy with the idea, but he couldn’t deny it was true. This running wasn’t going to last forever, even he knew that. So he just nodded and held Dream’s hand back, just as tightly, if not even tighter.

‘’I was meaning to tell you…For so long, actually..And I know soon I won’t be able to see you, again, so I think this is the best time I could tell you.. And don’t feel forced to say yes, or to agree, because I know it’s near impossible that you feel the same, but..’’ George took a deeper breath. He wished he had a mask of his own, to hide his reddened face and knitted eyebrows and the worry in his eyes.

‘’I’ve been in love with you..For so long, and I- I know it’s almost impossible that you feel the same, I mean, we’ve been best friends for years, but I just- I love you, so much, and I can’t keep denying or hiding it anymore. And since this won’t last for long, I thought.. What could go wrong? I mean- A lot can go wrong but- It won’t hurt as much if you left and rejected me, right..? I- That sounded wrong, what I mean is-‘’

Once again, he was cut off.

But instead of being audibly shushed with Dream’s voice and stilled with Dream’s hand, he was shut up by Dream’s lips on his.

George melted into the kiss almost instantly after the initial shock, and his body instinctively pushed up, leaning into the kiss, holding Dream’s hand even tighter, with a shake from his own.

His heart was thumping in his chest and he just knew his face was as red as a tomato, and that his breathing would’ve sounded or felt uneven and ragged, but he didn’t care.  
Dream was pushing into the kiss more and more, his other hand holding his body up on the back of George’s chair, as he was now sitting up, next to George, having to lean down so he could capture his best friend’s lips as best as he could. Surprisingly, his body wasn’t as nervous as he was inside the prison. His body was running on full adrenaline, his mind running George’s words as fuel.

The kiss was passionate, long and deep, and it would’ve turned into more, had George not pulled back to take a deep breath. 

Dream’s eyes widened when he realized what exactly he had just done, taking those few seconds as time to clear his head, and immediately started apologizing, or he would’ve, but he was soon pulled back in by George, as the older one scrunched the front of his shirt in his fist and pulled him back down into another feisty kiss, making the younger let out a small yelp right before his lips were captured again.

Soon enough, George pulled back again, but not necessarily to breathe this time. His eyes were half lidded, face red, lips swollen. But he looked up at Dream’s mask and slowly reached his hand up, stroking the taller’s cheek, not making any movement to take the mask off.

‘’…Let me see you..’’ He whispered. It wasn’t a command, it was more like a request. A small sentence of want, of need to see his best friend’s face for the first time.  
Sure, there were lots of close calls when it came to Dream’s face reveal, but they never ended up with the actual thing.

Half broken masks during fights, masks flowing in the air, misplaced masks, etc.

But Dream always managed to recover and hide his face just in time, and everyone else has the respect to not stare or even glance in his direction once they noticed the lack of a cover for the blonde’s face.

So the question took Dream by surprise. Those were quite common today, he decided. 

He couldn’t deny his friend any longer, though. He already pushed himself onto him, of course, after making sure it was alright, so he couldn’t say no.  
George did help break him out of prison, after all.

So, with small, shaky movements, he raised his hands behind his head and started untying his mask.  
‘’..Promise me you won’t run.. Or be disgusted.. Or-‘’

It was his turn to be shushed again by a quick kiss and a reassuring smile form George. 

‘’I promise.’’

That was enough to calm Dream down,at least in the slightest, as he let the mask fall down, a small, clinging sound as he hit the floor.  
He wasn’t ugly, that was for sure. His faced used to be quite on the handsome side if he did say so himself. But not it was scarred.  
Everyone could see the lip scars, of course. The dryed skin going up under the mask. But his upper side was a bit worse.  
It was almost like it was burned, with scars covering most of it. One of his eyes was a pretty shade of green, almost like emeralds, though he knew George wouldn’t be able to see that.

His other eye was completely white, a big scar covering it. 

It was a battle with Technoblade that left him half blind. The other scars came from different battles, lava pools, and everything else that came with getting full, enchanted netherite armour and tools and basically being everyone’s enemy.

He was expecting George to run away. To sit up and leave, or to at least show his disgust, even though he promised he wouldn’t.

What he was met with, much to his surprise, was George sitting up, pulling Dream down a bit again, but not into a kiss. He only made him slouch so he could start peppering the other man with soft, butterfly kisses all over his face. Over every little scar, over his cheeks, a few over his lips, everywhere.

Once he pulled back, he smiled up at the blonde, which has a shocked, surprised look on his face looking down at the shorter man.

‘’You’re gorgeous.’’

That was all it took to make Dream’s eyes to tear up, and he couldn’t help but let his face fall on George’s shoulder, hugging him loosely and letting himself softly let the tears roll on the other’s shirt.

George only smiled at him, hugging him tightly and rubbing Dream’s back.

‘’I love you..’’ He whispered. And then again, and again, and continued complimenting Dream as much as he could.

‘’I love you too-‘’ The other choked out, taking in all the compliments and struggling to believe them. He knew it was going to take a while until he’d get used to it, but he also knew that George was the right person to help him with it.

It was going to be a long process, they both knew that. And they both knew they didn’t have much time, but they were going to enjoy each other’s presence and company as much as they could. And soon, Dream would have the confidence to share his face with Sapnap too. But for now, he was content with George being the only one to see it.


End file.
